


~"Don't overwork yourself Okay?"~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Concern, F/F, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Since Toko Fukawa was a Popular writer the demands would be high and it would cost Toko some sleep, but this time it was affecting her relationship with Komaru Naegi.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 33





	~"Don't overwork yourself Okay?"~

After College Komaru took the job of a Florists and Toko improved on her writing and became a very famous writer that everyone loves and adore. The two had a difficult time of having free time with each other because the way their job are paired up.

But whenever they did have time to themselves they would use it to go on flower dates, or go to the movies, or just stay home and cuddling.  
But lately Komaru noticed that Toko would almost never leave her desk and when she did, it was to get coffee or food.

"Toko you should take a break." Komaru said worriedly.

"Komaru, I need to meet this deadline or else I could kiss my job goodbye." Toko snarled back.

"I know that, but atleast don't spend hours upon hours on this book. I care about you and I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Yea, Yea, can just go now I'm just trying to focus and you keep distracting me.”

"Alright." said Komaru as she left the room.

Ever since that day, Komaru thought that the situation would get better but it never did. Toko started to lock her office and it stayed locked until she was satisfied with the piece of writing.  
As the days went on, Komaru felt like Toko was going to destroy her career indirectly from these habits.

Sometimes Komaru would even beg Toko to come out the office to spend some quality time with her but she would get no answer and she knew that Toko heard her but decided to ignore. This put a crack in their relationship and Komaru didn't want to break up with Toko, but she couldn't handle the constant worry of not being there to hold her.

Days turned into weeks, and there was no indication that Toko was going to talk to Komaru. The times Toko would leave her office there were very bad eye bags under her eyes and Komaru would notice and she would try to spark a conversation with her but she would get no answer in return.

All Komaru wanted was to have her precious Toko in her arms again, to feel her warmth, to run her fingers through her hair, give her kisses on the forehead, anything to make Toko feel wanted. Oh god Komaru would do anything to have Toko back from that hellhole of a desk.

Komaru tolerated this for the longest but at this point she was at her breaking point, and attempted to guess the lock's password. The password wasn't difficult to guess since Komaru knew Toko like the back of her hand and when she opened the door, her and Toko met eye to eye with multiple papers on her desk and documents on her computer.

"TOKO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS." Komaru yelled.

The loudness of Komaru's voice scared Toko. She had never seen this side of Komaru and quite frankly she don't want to see it ever again.

"H-huh?" Toko said as she felt an angry aura from Komaru.

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN THIS OFFICE FOR QUITE TOO LONG, I THINK IT'S TIME TO BE REMOVED FROM OFFICE FOR AWHILE"

"B-but-"

"NOPE, DON'T EVEN TRY IT" Komaru interrupted.

Toko sighed, "Okay, I'll take a break"

"Good now let me pick you up and we can cuddle in our room and fall asleep"

As Komaru picked Toko up and walked into their room, Toko was half asleep by the time they entered their room. So Komaru tucked Toko into bed and turned off the light and the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
